


Soda

by SoulKiller13



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulKiller13/pseuds/SoulKiller13
Summary: When Lincoln was doing some 'work' Ronnie Anne came asking him if he drank his soda. He did. So Ronnie Anne sexually assaults him to the floor. But not really?
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Ronnie Anne Santiago
Kudos: 1





	Soda

Twelve o'clock in the afternoon a very hot day. It was summer though and it would definitely gonna be hot unless you're living in the very north part of the globe like Greenland or Russia. Somewhere in a house in a room that is quite messy and needs to be cleaned immediately at least not as bad as my room. Lincoln now about in his mid-20s wears a dark hoodie and gray sweat pants and slightly long and shaggy hair. He stood on top of a desk, stepping his foot into the computer keyboard while making some weird and sexy grunts.

"EHH," Lincoln said while violent stepping on the keyboard with his right foot it didn't help that his shoe outsole we're dirty like he had been stepping mud. His hands holding the wall from each side.

"EHH"

"EHH"

"EHU"

"UHHUH," He said while briefly sticking his tongue out before shutting it and continue smashing the poor keyboard.

Then the door came open, Lincoln cartoonishly twist his head to the door's direction. Who dares disturb the almighty one? Don't they know I'm doing something important? It opened revealing to be Ronnie Anne. Her head was sticking out who is also in her mid-20s Why would you mention that if you said Lincoln is in his 20s and both of them are the same age dumbass? She wears a light purple hoodie and dark pants hair tied to a ponytail.

"Lincoln did you drink my soda?" Ronnie Anne said holding a glass. Her face tells she is clearly pissed.

"Oh, hey Ronnie I was just doing so wor-" A stack of papers fall to the ground and along with the now broken keyboard. Lincoln made a very sexy noise when he saw the mess.

Lincoln had been making Ace-Savvy comic books since he graduated college. He took an art class and computer tech. His works had been quiet popular selling hundred of thousands of copies.

Back to the topic. Ronnie Anne, still looking angry her face crinkled not the answer she wanted. The two have been living in a house since they got Married. Yeah, they're married, for 2 years now actually.

"Yeah did you drink my water?" Ronnie Anne raises her hand we're the glass bottle she was holding.

Lincoln didn't answer immediately and keeps looking at Ronnie Anne before soda liquid comes out of his mouth.

"AAHHHH" Ronnie Anne let out a mighty roar ripping her shirt and tackles Lincoln to the ground who he was making weird lewd noises and for some reason, she to also made one but with angry sounds.

Ronnie Anne rips Lincoln's pants along with her underwater but this was Lincoln's POV so his dick was nowhere to be shown and partially because the hoodie was covering it. If it was Ronnie Anne's POV hehe. Her screaming became softer and sounds more like she is whining previously. Like a six-year-old not getting any present on Christmas.

"Ahh Not again Ronnie!" He said. Apparently, something like this happens before I don't wanna know how that leads to.

The last thing Lincoln sees was Ronnie Anne "aggressively" I say that because it looks like she isn't even trying. She keeps assaulting him to the ground throwing her hoddie and his pants to the other side of the room.

"Ronnie No-"

Everything went black all of a sudden except with the word Fin that is coloured white. Then, YouTube videos appear with a replay logo that reveals that the entire thing was a video made by the two.

A little boy roughly 8 years old caucasian and dirt brown hair with freckles was laying on his bed looking at his phone in absolute confusion his face saying what the hell did I just watch?

"What?!" He stayed quiet for a few seconds before continuing.

"What the fu-" But before he finished. His word we're abruptly cut off like a dictator giving a speech then a man comes right at him and shoots him in the head. Then a replay logo appeared revealing it to be a reaction video and the real person watching is a teenage boy who is also in his room eyes glued on his phone with a small smile appearing on his face

"Heh"

Back in the room Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were on the floor panting heavily there clothes and underwear scattered everywhere, or was it was there laundry they forgot to do. Lincoln panting the most and Ronnie Anne had a smile crept on her face.

"Geez Ronnie, I didn't think you would go that far." Lincoln said.

"Well you know me."

They continue to stare at the ceiling until Lincoln spoke.

"We should cut that part so as to not get age-restricted." Lincoln said.

"Yeah."


End file.
